The present invention relates to novel cosmetic, and pharmaceutical compositions containing tamibarotene or ammonium lactate for topical application in the treatment of wrinkles and dry skin.
Cosmetic preparations are widely used to improve looks or the way a person feels about themselves. To be successful products must deliver visible results without side effects and should appear natural. Various retinoids are known for their antiaging properties
Tamibarotene is a new synthetic retinoid drug recently approved for relapsed or refractory acute promyelocytic leukemia (APL) in Japan. It is a specific agonist for retinoic acid receptor alpha/beta.
Tamibarotene is orally active and was developed to overcome all-trans retinoic acid (ATRA) resistance, with potential antineoplastic activity.
Compared to all-trans retinoic acid (ATRA), a natural retinoid indicated for a first-line treatment of APL, tamibarotene is chemically more stable and several times more potent as an inducer of differentiation in promyelocytic leukemia cells. In contrast to ATRA, whose plasma concentration declines considerably during daily administration, tamibarotene sustains plasma level probably due to a lower affinity for cellular retinoic acid binding protein. Furthermore, adverse side effects were milder than those of ATRA in clinical trials. Miwako I, Kagechika H R&R Inc., Tokyo, Japan. Drugs of Today (Barcelona, Spain: 1998) [2007, 43(8):563-568]. The structure of tamibarotene is shown below.

Tamibarotene
CAS No.: 94497-51-5
Name: Benzoic acid,4-[[(5,6,7,8-tetrahydro-5,5,8,8-tetramethyl-2-naphthalenyl)amino]carbonyl]-
Superlist Name: Tamibarotene
Formula: C22H25NO3
Synonyms: 4-[(5,6,7,8-Tetrahydro-5,5,8,8-tetramethyl-2-naphthalenyl)carbamoyl]benzoicacid; N-(5,6,7,8-Tetrahydro-5,5,8,8-tetramethyl)-2-naphthyl)terephthalamic acid; Am 80 (pharmaceutical); Amnolake; NSC 608000; Retinoid AM 80; Molecular Weight: 351.44
Tamibarotene may be synthesized as follows:

Formulation of cosmetics is well known in the art, United States published patent publication number 20110059892 to Phillippe Moussou provides examples of excipients widely use in cosmetic products.
Formulation of retinoids for topical delivery is problematic in that the formulations are unstable and rapidly degrade.
Ammonium lactate is a moisturizing agent known in the art that is typically formulated as an oil in water emulsion for topical administration. Currently available products suffer from the problem that sufactants used to emulsify sunscreen agents also remove the agents used to promote absorption from the skin when in the presence of water. This causes loss of UV absorbent activity and sun protectant effects sunscreen agents is lost.
The present ammonium lactate formulation solves the problem by using a new emulsification technology based on Pemulen. This invention provides novel cosmetic combination compositions of ammonium lactate http://www.drugs.com/ingredient/ammonium, in a novel polymeric emulsification technology using Acrylates/C10-30 Alkyl Acrylate Crosspolymer, (Pemuien™ TR-1 Polymeric Emulsifier). The Acrylates/C10-30 Alkyl Acrylate Crosspolymer, is a versatile polymer which can emulsify up to 30% oil by weight, within a pH range of 4-5.5, and up to 20% oil over the pH range of 3-11. Oil-in-water creams typically at 0.1 percent methyl and propyl parabens are used at levels ranging from 0.01 to 0.3% and fragrance in an ternary sterically stabilized emulsion for topical improvement of skin appearance in normal and aged human skin. Like other oil in water cosmetic emulsions, creams have traditionally been emulsified with stearate or nonionic surfactants at 2%-6%. Inherent to surfactant emulsification of UV absorbers is the propensity for the surfactants to remove the absorbers from the skin when contacted